


I'd Rather Love Just A Little Too Much

by brokenhighways



Series: Librarian!Jensen [4]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Schmoop, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:05:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenhighways/pseuds/brokenhighways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen can't help thinking about the first time he ever laid eyes on Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Rather Love Just A Little Too Much

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yellowwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowwolf/gifts).



> For yellowwolf's birthday.

 

  
Jensen loves to read, maybe it’s a little cliché what with him being a librarian and all but he doesn’t care. He’s read a countless number of books over the years; sometimes he’ll read three in a day. However since he’s moved in with Jared he’s read a total of none. Not for lack of trying though, right now he’s sitting next to Jared on the couch with a book open on his lap. It’s some crime thriller that’s supposed to leave him on the edge of his seat but Jensen hasn’t been able to concentrate on a word. That’s due to the fact that he spends most of his time watching Jared and Aimee out of the corner of his eye. It’s been over two weeks since he’s moved in, but he’s still in awe a little. It seems like it was just yesterday when the only connection he had with Jared was literally scanning his books. That and ogling his ass every week, not that Jensen will ever admit it. He supposes that it’s the newness of it all that’s throwing him off kilter a little. It’s not going to be easy, he knows that. But to him the three of them together are kind of perfect. He can’t help thinking about the first time he ever laid eyes on Jared.

_THEN_

It’s a hot, tiring Wednesday afternoon and Jensen’s stuck behind the main desk. He’s flipping through the newspaper to pass the time because Wednesday’s tend to be pretty slow for some reason. They have the usual bustle of high school kids every day but not usually until around four when Jensen thankfully has a break. For that reason though, the children’s section has a reading session every Wednesday at lunchtime. And while Jensen thinks it’s great for the kids, Mrs Dench – the elderly woman who reads the stories – has a really grating voice. So it’s not surprising that the kids generally lose interest pretty quickly and get a little noisy. This week she’s reading _The Hungry Caterpillar_ for what must be the 50 th time this year and as usual the kids become a little restless. One of the little boys starts chattering away loudly and soon a few of the others follow suit. Jensen groans to himself silently and tries to lose himself in the article about a woman finding a small rodent in her sandwich. Of course once that image has really settled in his mind, he suddenly doesn’t feel like reading the paper much. He tries to busy himself with some book orders and approving renewals but he’s pretty much on top of everything.

As he’s reclining in his computer chair a tall man approaches the desk. Jensen sighs to himself as he sits up and looks up at the man expectantly. The guy grins at him brightly and Jensen feels his heart stop. The guy’s basically smoking hot; he’s got a mop of brown curls, slightly tanned skin and these amazing hazel-green eyes. Jensen can feel his heart pang in his chest a little. He’s so busy staring that he almost misses what’s happening in the children’s area.

“I think the kids are staging a revolt over there,” the tall guy says with a slight smirk. Jensen frowns as he turns to check what’s happening and catches Mrs Dench staring at the group of kids with a wary look on her face. He glances at his watch and sees that there’s still fifteen minutes to go before all of the parents return to collect their kids.

“Aw, hell,” he mutters as he opens the drawer under the desk and starts rooting around for the stickers, colouring pens and books.  Usually he’d read them the story himself, but today he’s just too _tired_.  By the time he’s gotten everything he looks up to see that the tall guy’s wandered off towards the story area. Jensen raises an eyebrow as he watches the guy converse with Mrs Dench for a minute or so before she hands over the book to him. Jensen spies the book on the counter that the man must have left and he runs it down the scanner, his eyes darting down to see the name that comes up on the system.  _Padalecki. Jared Padalecki_. The name’s not really familiar to him but Jensen puts the book in the returns bin and makes his way over to the reading area.

“Hey guys,” Jared is saying as he nears the carpeted section. “I’m Jared. If you guys quiet down, I might read you a story. If you’re extra quiet, I’ll even do special noises. Or well special _voices_. ” Jensen chokes a little at that because, well…he’d definitely want to hear Jared’s _special_ noises. The kids seem enthralled at the new person in their midst and their chatter soon drops off to a whisper.

“ _In the light of the moon a little egg lay on a leaf._ ”Jared starts off, holding the book up so that the kids can see the picture. “ _One Sunday morning the warm sun came up and pop! Out of the egg came a tiny and very hungry caterpillar…_ ”Jensen feels the smile on his face grow as Jared works his way through the book, cracking the kids up as he does a different voice each time the caterpillar reiterates how hungry he is. Jared’s animated and gesturing to the pictures happily as he reads and Jensen wishes that he could get him to do every session. But then he spies Mrs Dench giving Jared the stink eye from the back of the reading area and he stifles a laugh. _Maybe not_. Even so Jensen relaxes and lets the timbre of Jared’s smooth voice wash over him, leaving a feeling of warmth in his chest.

Before he knows it, the time’s flown by and the parents arrive to collect their children. Jared however is midway through another short story. He looks up and gives Jensen a slightly panicked look. Jensen nods encouragingly but he notices the way that Jared speeds up a little.

“God _that voice_ ,” one of the mother’s remarks and Jensen turns to look at her. She winks at him and Jensen snorts quietly. She does have a point after all. After a few tense minutes where Jared has to have two kids detached from his legs, he joins Jensen back the front desk. His face is a little flushed, but he looks pretty pleased with himself.

“Man, that was fun,” he says to Jensen as he glances at his watch. “My boss is going to be pissed that I’m late.”

“Well thanks for helping out,” Jensen replies. “Mrs Dench can be a little…temperamental at times.”

“Yeah, I saw her shooting me some looks as I was reading,” Jared says but he’s laughing about it so Jensen guesses that it didn’t bother him much. He can smell a mixture of motor oil and some kind of cologne coming from Jared and he fights the urge to lean in closer. The scent is far more intoxicating than it ought to be. “But it’s no problem, I love reading books out!”

“You have a really nice voice,” Jensen blurts out and he’s pretty sure that his face burning as he realises what he’s just said. Jared doesn’t comment on it though, he just grins at Jensen so hard that his dimples show up. _Dimples_. Jensen kind of wants to get lost in them.

“Thanks,” Jared says. “Hey, I didn’t catch your name?”

“It’s Jensen.”

“Awesome, I’m Jared,” Jared replies as he glances as his watch once again. “And I really gotta go. I’ll see you around Jensen.” He shoots Jensen another quick smile and then he turns towards the exit leaving Jensen staring after him dreamily.

It takes a good six months for Jensen to strike up another conversation with Jared.  

\--

_NOW_

Jensen closes his book as Jared’s soft snores filter into the room. He curls up around Jared and closes his eyes. Jared makes a muffled sound of contentment in his sleep and Jensen smiles to himself.

Sometimes perfect seems like too little of a word.

 


End file.
